1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to methods and apparatus for controlling admission to rides at an amusement park. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for controlling admission based on the height and/or weight (and optionally age) of a prospective rider.
2. State of the Art
Every year many children are injured (some killed) because they were riding on an amusement park ride which was inappropriate for their stature. While it is common practice to measure a child's height prior to admitting the child to a particular ride, the measurement is informal and depends on the judgment of a human attendant. The typical measurement apparatus is simply a mark on a wall against which a child stands and is observed by the ride operator. Often there will be many children crowding around and this will interfere with the ride operator's correct assessment of the child's height. The child may take the opportunity of crowded conditions to stand on his or her toes, unnoticed, so that s/he appears taller than s/he actually is.